Valentine's Day is for who?
by talesofthepast
Summary: Jonah thinks that Valentine's Day is for poofters and rangas. But whenever it concerns a special someone, he always seems to think different. M for language. Jonah x OC. Part of Westerverse.


****

**OK, people, here's my ****Valentine's Day one-shot. As a favour for MockingJayzz, since I can't finish the next chapter of Autumn Breeze with as much ease as I'd like, this Valentine's one-shot is a SHH fanfic. Set before Episode 1 and after the Prologue of Autumn Breeze, it's a complete Autumn x Jonah fic. Just some fluff. Nothing big.**

* * *

Jonah watched as the couples walked around the playground. From Year 7 to Year 12, there were couples everywhere. He groaned at the sight of them. What was the point of this poofy holiday? It was gay as hell and he didn't need to see the sappy crap that his classmates got up to. He snarled internally as he saw his rival Kieran walk past with three or four different girls hanging around him, acting like he was some fricking pimp. Douchebag.

Jonah turned his attention back to something more important. His mates were breakdancing in the middle of the auditorium, shaming these Year 7 punks with their fully sick moves. He would be right there with them but he had twisted his ankle trying to do a headspin. He totalled when Leon windmilled into him and he busted himself up. Fucking Leon. He kicked his ass afterwards. A voice cut through his internally moaning, a voice that made his anger dissapate.

"Hey, Jonah. What's going on?" Autumn asked as she sat down next to him.

Jonah turned to her, grinning. This girl just appeared here about a week after he did and she made him feel, well, less angry that usual. He found it difficult to be crude or mean when she was around. He tried to be nice- to everyone, not just her- when she was around.

"Aw, not much. Just watching the bros" Jonah replied, "It fully sucks. I can't do anythin'!"

"Aw, c'mon, Jonah. Lighten up on yourself" Autumn grinned, "People mess up. You were trying something new. Just wait until you're healed, then try again, then wait for those bruises to clear up. You fall down, you brush yourself off and you try again"

Jonah shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Yours a good friend, Autumn"

Autumn grinned, "Thanks. Man, what would I give for Tim Tams right now?"

Jonah saw that Autumn was eyeing a bunch of senior girls eating a bunch of Tim Tams. Didn't know why they ate them. They didn't eat anything else. He didn't even think they ate anything else at all. This set an idea of his head. As he mulled it over, Autumn stood up.

"You going?" Jonah asked

"Yeah. I gotta ask the English bitch about our homework. Basically, she says I shouldn't have a larger volcabulary than her" Autumn rolled her eyes, "See you around"

As Autumn leapt up and walked away, Jonah watched after her. Her auburn coloured hair swayed gently in the breeze as she disappeared into the crowd of buzzing students. Jonah put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the spare change he had. $4 in 50c and 1 dollar coins. It was just enough.

* * *

**Monday 14th February**

Autumn walked into school on this horrible day with a scowl on her face. She was sure to have a brilliant day. She had English, Maths and it was Valentine's Day or, as she liked to see it, Single Awareness Day or, better yet, Sickening Couple Make-Out Fest Day. She struggled past the couples clogging up the hallway giving presents to each other and struggled over to her locker. Just as she came to it, she saw a letter sticking out of the slot. Curiously, Autumn cautiously slid it out of the slot and observed it. It was a light pink envelope. Written on it was her name. Just looking at it made her smile.

Flipping it over, she gently ripped open the flap and pulled out the letter which was inside. She smiled as she read it. It was in an adult's handwriting, but the words came from a 13-year-old Tongan boy.

_Hey Autumn,_

_I know youse been feeling down lately. You been a good friend to me. Thanks for everything._

_You're fully sick._

_Yours,_

_Secret Admirer._

Autumn opened up her locker and found another surprise at the foot of it. It was a packet of Tim Tams, with a little red rose attached to it. Picking it up, Autumn looked around the hallway, making sure that no one was looking, and smelt the rose. It was fake but it had been sprayed with... deodorant. Lynx. Autumn giggled to herself and put the rose in her hair. She looked back at the envelope and smiled. Jonah had obviously tried to write her name himself. It wasn't perfect, but she liked the new spelling of _Ortum_. It looked cute.

Autumn looked around again to see if he was watching, and completely missed seeing Jonah standing, hidden behind a row of lockers, smiling at the sight of Autumn looking happy. Sure, Valentine's Day was for poofters and ranga shits. But, fuck it, she is the only one that'll know that he thinks different- whenever it concerns her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it's so short. I was rushed. **

**Read, review and do what you do! Please, no flaming!**


End file.
